


Servo del vampiro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vampiri [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Slavery, Underage - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Naruto è il giovanissimo signore dei vampiri e Kakashi è il suo servo.Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.Prompt: 1. ControlloFandom: NarutoPersonaggi: Naruto; KakashiNumero parole: 509.Titolo: Servo del vampiroScritta sentendo: Sir Lionel; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbO0GY0F_6k.





	Servo del vampiro

Servo del vampiro

 

Il gatto con le zampette candide sfiorò le piccole rocce quadrate che formavano la parete, si acquattò e balzò, atterrando sul davanzale di marmo della finestra. Alzò il capo e fece una serie di versi, mentre i suoi baffi fremevano, il suo nasino roseo fremeva, mentre seguiva la traccia olfattiva. Balzò sull’asta di metallo, richiamante una lancia, che teneva la pesante tenda dai drappi di velluto rosso e si mise a correre.

Saltò su un’armatura, rischiando di far staccare l’elmo che fece un rumore metallico e saltò sul pavimento, inseguendo un grosso topo grigio.

Il roditore ringhiò, mostrando i denti aguzzi, le sue iridi rosse saettarono nella penombra e corse via, inseguito dal felino.

I due animali si persero nei dedali di corridoi del castello, salendo e scendendo rampe di scale, passando davanti a una pesante porta di legno massello.

Oltre di essa, lasciata socchiusa, si sentivano dei gemiti. 

L’ampia camera da letto era illuminata dalle luci di candele rosse posate su candelabri di ottone dipinti di nero.

Ai piedi del grande letto a baldacchino c’era un uomo dai corti capelli grigi, messo a gattoni. Aveva un collare di cuoio con una catena metallica che finiva nella mano minuta del suo padrone.

Il principe vampiro piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli dorati, le ciocche più lunghe gli ricadevano sui baffi da volpe che aveva sulle guance. Sorrise, mostrando i canini candidi e aguzzi, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Le sue iridi ferine passavano da un cerulo colore azzurro a uno rosso sangue, riflettendo la luce delle candele.

Appoggiò uno dei suoi minuti piedini pallidi sulla testa di Kakashi, infierendo con il tallone.

“Voi umani siete davvero divertenti” sussurrò. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo frusciare il mantello nero che indossava. “Al contrario di noi nati vampiri rimanete sempre così docili anche dopo trasformati. La vostra sete di sangue si placa così facilmente, ma non quella di ordini” disse.

Kakashi mugolò, strusciando il bassoventre sul pavimento. Leccò la pianta del piede minuto del padrone e vi posò un bacio sul dorso, con le labbra tremanti.

Teneva socchiuso l’occhio dall’iride grigia e spenta, l’altro, segnato da una profonda cicatrice, brillava di un rosso innaturale. I suoi canini aguzzi erano arrotondati e le sue labbra sporte erano arrossate.

“Sei così diverso da me. Eppure lo sai che sei il mio prediletto?” domandò Naruto.

“Sono lieto di esservi fedele come un cane” esalò Kakashi. Vedeva sfocato e l’odore della cera, penetrante, si confondeva con quello del legno, dandogli alla testa.

“Devi esserlo, perché io ho il totale controllo su di te” disse Naruto. Ritirò il piede e si alzò ritto sul letto, facendolo cigolare.

“Un controllo che sapete esercitare completamente” biascicò Kakashi con un filo di voce.

Naruto si piegò in avanti e gli morse il collo facendo scattare la dentatura, Kakashi mugolò di piacere, mentre Naruto iniziava a succhiare il suo sangue avidamente.

< Ogni volta è come se strappasse un altro pezzo di me. Ho perso uno a uno i miei ricordi, presto dimenticherò anche il mio nome > pensò.


End file.
